Love Game
by whynotlie
Summary: AH: E/B One Shot. Edward and Bella share a moment when someone overreacts over a slice of cake.


Dedicated to my best friend. Thanks for the idea bb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.

Love Game.

She was sprawled across the couch in her puffy summer dress, reading a magazine. Fresh air from the ajar balcony door blew life in her mahogany hair and she caught a few strands of stray hair before she tucked it behind her ear every once in a while.

He walked in, jeans hanging low on his hips leaving so to say nothing to the fantasy. Of course, she was looking at him secretly from behind the magazine. She snickered as he continued into the kitchen, his hair leaving a trail of bronze in the air.

The sun hit her in the eyes as she tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position, making sure she didn't spill any of her chamomile tea.

She could hear the refrigerator door getting opened, closed, then opened again after two minutes, and then closed with a slam. Her tiny hand stifled a laugh.

"Where the fuck is my cake?" He growled at her and she faked being surprised as she told him she didn't know.

"Come on, it was right there two hours ago," He stated as he began lifting papers, LP's and clothing off the coffee table, as if a slice of chocolate cake would hide under it. "It can't just disappear like that."

She shrugged and continued reading while he kept shuffling around in the small apartment. "You know, a person who actually believe that they can find a slice of cake under a pair of red lace panties must be truly demented."

His eyes shot up from the panties and hunted after hers immediately. "You ate it, Bella."

She giggled. "Oh, you mean this?" A half slice of perfect dark chocolate cake appeared from behind the newspaper and she gave him a deer look while she batted her eyelashes.

"You…" The lace panties was put back down on the floor and he was now watching her carefully while she produced another spoon of cake and put it gently in her mouth, sucking maybe a little bit too slow on it before it popped back out

"This… is a really good cake. Did you know that?" She exclaimed whilst eating some more. "A really, really delicious cake."

She followed his every move with an eagle eye, just in case he was going to jump on her. Not that she would mind.

"So delicious, I might just… come." She teased and moaned slightly before she closed her eyes as if she really did come. He didn't bicker from his safe spot in the middle of the living room.

"You didn't." Was all that left his lips when she yet again took another bite, leaving just a small piece of heaven on the plate. Her attention returned to the article about how to seduce your husband.

He groaned, and took another step forward, bringing his bare and perfectly shaped torso into the sunlight. She beamed at him mercifully and if the light hadn't blinded her, she could've sworn he was a Greek god stepping off the pages.

Her legs occupied most of the love seat, and when she could feel him lift her feet up and place them back down on his lap she smiled a little to herself. Always so caring.

He started rubbing her feet softly and she hummed when his hands trailed up her calf. Small circles of love was placed all over her legs from his very delicate fingers and for one second she let herself imagine all those things those fingers were able to do.

Play piano, cook, and strum a guitar, massage, and write, and fuck…

Suddenly she was dragged out of her little daydream by the sound of torn paper, and she opened her eyes to see a massive hole in the magazine.

Apparently his fingers were able to penetrate a great amount of paper layers too.

"Edward! What was that for?" She squealed and shot him a glare. He just flipped her off and leaned back into the couch, his hands resting anywhere but on her legs. She missed the warmth already. Had it always been this cold in here?

"You ate my cake." He spoke childishly and grinned at her. "Besides, if you think your attempt of seduction is working you are terribly wrong. Don't believe what those magazines write."

She stared at him incredulously. "When did you see what I was reading?"

"When you completely spaced out and started moaning while you bit down on your lip." She drew her tongue over her bottom lip, and surely, there were still bite marks there.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked and his hands found their way back to her legs.

"Fingers." She stated simply as she grabbed the last bite of cake with her fingers and drew it back up to her mouth. He was watching her again. She smiled.

"You want a taste?" He nodded and she threw the magazine away, placing her cup of tea safely on the coffee table before she moved over and straddled his lap. She let her fingers lace into the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Open." He obliged and before she placed in his mouth she licked it sweetly. She gently put the cake into his mouth and he smiled blissfully while he chewed, his emerald stare always locked with her hazel.

Her nose glided swiftly from the corner of his lips to the tip of his ear. "Tasty?" she whispered while she lingered there and she could feel his smile on her chin.

Warm hands trailed up her back and encircled her neck. "I've had better." he spoke and kissed her cheek.

"So have I," She replied before her nose continued memorizing his face, this time tracing the pointed edges of his prominent jaw. "It's almost rude to compare it to a piece of chocolate cake, don't you think?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

Her hair was victim for his ever-roaming hands, and she moaned into his neck. "Depends on if we're reading the same book."

She chuckled lightly and rested her forehead on his so she could look at him. "Edward, I'm pretty sure we're reading the same chapter."

His hot breath cascaded over her lips, and she licked them intently, as if she could taste his breath on them. She did. "Maybe even the same page."

The space between them was closed as she arched her back, pressing her frame up against his. Summer air surrounded them, and right now she felt like a hot day in July herself.

He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked carefully before she sighed and joined in. It was released with a soft pop and he sported his crooked smile. "I give in. We are most likely reading the same paragraph."

She tilted her head to give him more access and he took advantage by supporting her head with his right hand while his right traced her figure, gracing her breast on their way.

"Same line." she spoke between kisses, and his tongue fought with hers as they embraced each other lovingly, clinging as if it was the last day of light.

A hand was now placed firmly on the inside of her thigh, and she mimicked his actions by placing her hands on his chest, pushing him back down on the love seat, still straddling him.

Her hair covered his face, making a black wall around their faces. They were trapped inside, living on caring words and breathing only. Musk and cigarette smell filled her nostrils and she hummed when he kissed her nose.

"Same word." He spoke and rubbed his nose along hers. "Love."

"Yes," she murmured. "Love is a slice of delicious cake and seduction."

He snickered and twisted a lock of hair behind her ear, breaking the wall around them. A ray of light hit their faces, and as she lay down on his body she felt like she couldn't be happier. They fit together, like Bonnie and Clyde. Robin and Batman, and Romeo and Juliet.

Bella and Edward; like chocolate and strawberries.

He kissed her again passionately as he smiled against her full lips. A rich taste of mocha came off his mouth.

"No, Bella. Love is you on a hot summer day on our living room couch, in a red dress, with chocolate smeared on your right cheek." He murmured and licked it off.


End file.
